Talk:Swiss Ninja Hochstadt
Cheddar Ninja Can we get started on him? Plus, can Galactic Empire12 still keep AMW? I'm a massive fan of BMW, so please can I keep it.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Speedasher No offense, but why is your character good at basicly everything. It's abit mary-suish. --Speeddasher :The lord can't do anything he wants to. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for commenting Speedasher Thanks for commenting. that is one good question. You see, Swiss Ninja is one of those penguins that do everything perfect. some penguins do everything wrong, some do things at about even. However, Swiss Ninja isnt good at Everything! Swiss Ninja personally flunks at high jump. I haven't put any of his weaknessess on the page yet, but some stuff is truely true. If you still want more things Swiss Ninja isn't good at, here they are: -oh please don't comment about them. Swiss Ninja isn't good at: *High Jump *Rapping *Football (Not Soccer) *Baseball - (Swiss Ninja prefers Soccer or Tennis instead) *thinking of things that he has to put on a list Um, no offense but, WHAT? You just said Swiss Ninja is one of those penguins that do everything perfect, and then you said he's not good at everything? Also not being able to rap, and not being good at some sports isn't much of a weakness. What I mean by weakness is something that will actually give him a disadvantage in a battle. For instance my character Speeddasher is imortal, but only in the way that he dosen't age. He can be killed and damaged in a fight. I'm not trying to offend you, but please be more specific, and if you can give your character some actual weaknesses. --Speeddasher Oh, so weak. If someone hits you, it actually hurts! You poor guy. I feel for you.-- Some Passing Randomer I ment it's possible for him to loose in a fight, but it takes a lot more than a hit to kill him. In order for him to be killed he would have to be zapped with a Deletion Gun, or he would have to ingest a Doom Weed. Also if you damaged him enough of coarse he would die, just like any other penguin. He can be killed, just not as easily as other penguins. --Speeddasher Battle Weaknesses ok Battle weaknesses are: *Swiss Ninja can get mad easily What am I doing? Huh? hold on! Battle weaknessess? I think you are mistaken. Lord Swiss Ninja is a political leader! He is too busy for this stuff unless if it involves any of the United Cities of Swiss Ninja or if the state or country is going to war!Swiss Ninja avoids wars as much as possible!!!! This prevents making ENEMIES! He is just a military leader but never really fights unless if he has to! Hold on Swiss Ninja, in my opinion, can't be three months old. In that matter he's still a chick. Yo. I was here! --Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1) 23:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Sainthood Lord Swiss Ninja: :Alas, I will have to deny your application. I've seen you vent anger to others in ways that aren't really appropriate, particularly when the creature you are angry at is not within hearing range. :Indeed, I also find it a bit annoying on how you claim to be so compleo, how nothing can phase you, how you lack infirmitas, and other things of that unfortunate nature. My friend, even the greatest creatures have flaws, imperfections, things that make us trip and stumble on our path to success. Why, I myself can't think rationally without my precious Zucchetto. Should my hat ever get stolen, I lose my logic, going into a mad rage until I find who stole it. :No creature can be perfect, sir! It is this glorification of oneself, a near self-cultus, that will lead to your downfall. Lord Swiss Ninja, though you may be prosperous now, your superbiae will be your downfall. An ego is a dangerous thing, and unlike the sweet puffle no one loves, your ego is of oneself. :Lastly, I fail to see what you have done for nerds. Though you have helped many a penguin, have you ever helped a nerd in specific? Saint Joeyaa helped many who were not nerds, but also helped nerds as well. Also, he does not have such a massive arrogance of oneself. :Nonetheless, I hope that you heed my words about ego, and may your cities and nations prosper. Lord Swiss Ninja, I hope you listen to what I have told you. ::Locus sigilli, ::: War Swiss Ninja, in responce to your invasion of UnitedTerra, TerraMount and the Terra Federation declare war on the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. Your useless private militias will be destroyed by our strong military and the TF's Terra Federation Enforcer Corps. --Judge Konquer RE: Defence for Southwest Slumolia Brother Swiss Ninja, it is not me that is wanting to re-capture Southwest Slumolia. It is the fellow Terra Federation army. I promise, brother that I will try my cookie-best into stopping them. They will have to agree to stop the invasion, and I agree on the cookie-fact that you cookie-invaded the SW for the faith of good. -- By declaring war on UnitedTerra, The Mountain Spartans will be launching a full-scale invasion on the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. Soon, you're cities will be crushed, and the Happyface State will gain land once again. If we get the land back, we will give it back to the original owners. Swiss, brother I am not on anyone's side. I am on the side of neutralization. I have a long way to go through academy, and I am only 16. I will have to wait for my results for recommendations. -- My name is James Macworth, commander of the Terrian Forces. I'll be looking forward to defeating you in battle. --James Macworth Even though you don't like me, I'll be looking forward to fighting by your side. --Willy the Penguin I ninjinian banned me from his state (or was that happyface) but your my friend so ill be fighting on your side. -Sam Rudi Iya, A war for no reason! -Corai RE:RE:School Lord Swiss Ninja, I got your message about you wanting me to come to Zurich University. I am greatly honored. After I graduate from Penguin Academy, I will greatly consider going there. --Screwball86 12:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Willy the Penguin) New State? No Way! Pengvaria is in NO way legal. Trans-Antarctica did not approve of your cities seceding, and neither did the feds. If your cities try to secede, the government will cut off all supplies to your cities. Believe me, the Itinerod WILL be re-routed. The Trans-Antarctic Mountains have always been and will be part of Trans-Antarctica. -- *(note: this was originally on Swiss Ninja's user talk page, an incorrect error.) RE: Schism?! AU! AU! Who dared to utter the "Sc"-word? My goodness, what led you to feel the need to overthrow the See? You wish to do so, but you and what bellicum? Why? Copper landlines and high-speed CAT-5 cables (also made of metal) have served us for years. The copper wires have been in effect since Our Lady Alexa Graham Cracker Belle set up the first telegraph service. Copper cables were there when the phone came to be, when the television was reclassified as de-heretic, and when the first Dial-Up cables ran through our great continent. It has carried our information for over one hundred years, and it has continued in the way of cloud computing and Web 2.0, and I feel that it will continue to do so form any years to come. Who needs glass with light bouncing in it when you have speedy CAT-5, T-1, and such made of copper? There is no need for a sc-s-sch-schism... -- MESSAGE FROM EAST PENGOLIA: It has come to 'zee attention that you vant to overthrow me, and more importantly, the workers of East Pengolia to suit your petty, upper-class bourgeois agenda? Tell me, if vou can, when was the last time vou stepped of 'zee throne of vour little kingdom and helped out 'zee proletariat once in a vhile? Vet me simplify that, vou tyrant. I am a penguin of 'zee vorkers. I vonder around and greet them every now and then. Both me and 'zee nation believe in hard work and productivity, and ve feel that sitting on vour lazy behind and ruling 'zee workers just vill not cut it. Therefore, ve will arm 'zee tropps and mobilize them, and if vou EVER come back and threaten MY FRIENDS, 'zee workers of East Vengolia, ve will meet your little army and we VILL show no mercy. Ve are a socialist state and proud of it, and that villanious Penghis Vhan over there, even he vas right to send vercenaries to stop you. Ve will not be destroyed by some egotistical vonarch who thinks he is all that and a vag of chips. No, ve will FIGHT for vhat we stand for, and we will VIN when we do, even if we must team up with 'zee abusers of voney. Swiss Vinja, I mean business. Vou invade our vorders again, and you are going to be on 'zee bad end of 'zee sickle. Understood? Good. If vou need me, I vill be at 'zee local shoe vactory saying vello to 'zee great vorkers that keep our proud nation afloat. Yours, --Bolsheevic Penguinsky ☏ - GOVERNANCE CONDEMNATION - ☏ *assumes dramatic position* Woe be to ye, ye heretic. I have mustered the audacia to finally stand for the See. You are the first conviction of Heresy in my reign as the Patriarch. You should be in shame, sir, for your attempt to demonopolize the Hallowed Governance of Electrical Infrastructure has been noticed by powers from above. They have somehow shut down your defanatus hyali, and to them I am grateful. Now, as for you, ye heretic, ye traitor, ye bill-skipper, ye bad customer, I must perform the required-... ....................... Wait, I just learned that I can not lock you in a tower... boletus ramalis... hmm... Okay, I will do this instead. Consider yourself lucky. ---- ABSOLUTUM RUPTUS MUNUS EDICT: WOE BE TO THEE, LORD MAYOR GRANDMASTER SWISS NINJA, PRIDE OF ZURICH, KING OF MAGGIORE, YE HERETIC!! Upon submission of this Edict, you will lose all of your television rights, your non-emergency telephone rights, your cell phone rights, your pay-each-time-you-view rights, your Internet rights, AND your telegraph rights! Henceforth, you can only have access to electricity at a raised fee, water at the normal fee, and telephones for emergencies only! Any violation of this edict will result in Law Enforcement at your januae! They will come in and seize it! The See is endowed with IP tracing methods and Internet monitoring, and we are only allowed to use it with permission from the President or the Executive Cabinet. However, we've gotten permission from the mighty beings from the great beyond, so we will trace you all of your days, ye HERETIC! DECREED THIS OCTOBER THIRTY FIRST IN THE YEAR TWO THOUSAND AND NINE! : ITA SIT!! -- RE: Job Request As much as we don't won't let you in, we would love you to join the Time Agency. However, the Governance is tracking you, and we forbid anyone who wishes to join who is a citzen of Maggiore. Secondly, we would only need you as someone to take the rubbish away. And thirdly, with your ego, you don't diserve it. However, you have been on the bottom of the waiting list, and we'll consider you. --Time Director Guess what? YA DESERVED IT! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ethan, The Treacherous Trio, Lava Girl, and Darktan all walk in. (Willie uses her powers on Swiss) (Ethan bites Swiss) (Lava Girl pours the hottest lava she has ever used on Swiss) (Trio gets out weapons and start hurting Swiss) (Bellina tries to kill Swiss) Tada....... this is what you get for hating him......... (Grabs bomb) (Drops on Swiss) (EXPLODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 --Willie Watt Chi Con shall help you! Chi Con is inspired by your rebuilding of the state! we shall send supplys and soldiers to keep the peace. Sincerly,Corai EXCUSS ME! Emily von Injoface: FASHION POLICE! Omg, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING??!?! THAT'S SO LAME, OLD, AND UNFASHIONABLE! GO CHANGE! Elizabeth: JUST CHANGE! Palorine: HEY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?!?!! Elizabeth: Hey, did you make the headbands yet? Palorine: Nope, not yet. Emily: CHANGE, OR I WILL MAKE YOU A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --♥♥ Emily von Injoface ♥♥ ♥♔TALK TO THE FASHION QUEEN!♔♥ --♣ Elizabeth! ♣ I support Emily! --♦♦♦Palorine♦♦♦' I support Emily! Your fashionbal! You make emily look like a NERD! -Kiysha FACE MY FIRE! Join my army Hi Swiss I don't think we've met before but my name is Flywish i see you may be against Darktan. Well if you are feel free to respond on my talk page and join my army by adding your name in the members section in the article Flywish's Army. If you do join feel free to recommend to others Grr dont you DARE even THINK about invading club penguin! OR YOU WILL GET PWNED BY CHI CON! WE MAY BE SMALL BUT WE WILL DESTROY YOUR INVADERS! -Corai, message signed by most Chi Con residens and Xorai. Atomic Slimeball or whasit You can't drop that on us! You'll cause a world warand you'll ruin us. If you do that we have deadly Deletion Missiles located on the outskirts of New Club Penguin. Dropped your slimeball will cause a war with the UTR who will wipe you out completely. Remember, we are allies with NATO. --Judge Konquer RE: Prank Honestly, that was quite n00bish and rude of you. Didn't you see that was an inflatable decoy? (''presses button, decoy deflates) Anyway, I think it's time you learned a little calculus... \int u \frac{dv}{dx} dx = uv - \int v \frac{du}{dx} dx -- Joey Hey Swiss, Your master here to tell you that we have a chance of turning Joey normal. We can turn Joey good with a Nummy Cake. Then we can make him powerful so he can help us destroy Darktan II. -Flywish (Talk to me here) BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! I WANT TO BATTLE! I AM IN DARKTANS ARMY! Now,I was spying on you in the GSWII and I saw that your little element control thing was taken away. SO NOW,I WILL BEAT YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!-12yz12ab X YOU DIDN'T! You conquered Frrezeland?!? I am kicking you out of my army no regrets! If you want to join him Austin, go ahead. Dan is right, I have every right to kick you out. Purchase of Frostborough To King Swiss Ninja Hochstadt, We would like to purchase the city of Frostborough and the territory of Arda from you, as we do not want to trouble Olde Freezelandian citizens to move to our country. We hope you would accept our decision, as we would like to resurrect Olde Freezeland instead of leaving it in the dust. Thank you for your kind attention. By: Sarah Star, Deputy Minister of MAI Freezeland. Please leave message at MAI Freezeland talk page.